


Twice Disbandment AU

by thequadraticformula



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, disbandment au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula
Summary: All Nayeon can think of is the ever-approaching release date of her third solo album.Jeongyeon spends her days, working as a baker in Busan.Momo spent her mornings and evenings feeling sick and worried.Sana knew that the topic was unavoidable.There isn't a bone in Jihyo's body that doesn't wish she could turn back time.Mina was perfectly content.Dahyun had writers block.Sometimes Chaeyoung wonders what her life would have been like if she had decided to stay in Korea.Tzuyu hates herself.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Twice Disbandment AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I originally published in my one-shots book on wattpad. Thought I would let it have it's own book here and on AFF to see if anyone likes the idea or not. Hope you enjoy! I may or may not continue this...
> 
> This work is crossposted on Wattpad and Asianfanfics under the user 'thequadraticformula'.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK.

Sometimes Chaeyoung wonders what her life would have been like if she had decided to stay in Korea. The memories of her home country are blurry, almost as if her mind had decided to try and erase its existence from her mind. Which had to be a decent feat considering that her time in Korea had shaped her into who she was today.

She could never entirely forget growing up in Seoul or her dream to become an idol and how it came true; spending seven years with eight of her best friends travelling the world, doing what she loved.

But all that was in the past now.

Twenty-five-year-old Chaeyoung was not an idol anymore.

\---

There isn't a bone in Jihyo's body that doesn't wish she could turn back time. Even just two years back so she could tell her past self to renew her contract with JYPE even if she would have to continue as an idol alone without her members. Seeing herself today... it made her upset, because it was never how she intended to be.

It was almost as if she had wasted her whole life or maybe, that she had lived another life up until this point. A dream life. Now she was awake, and it was gone. Seventeen years of her life were gone. Seventeen years in a dream that seemed both intriguing and horrifying at the same time.

Maybe she dodged a bullet, ending her contract and deciding against a solo career. But maybe she made a big mistake.

\---

Jeongyeon spends her days, working as a baker in Busan. She wakes up at 4am and works until five every day except Sunday. She doesn't like Sundays. Sundays mean that she has time to sleep in. That means she has time to dream. And dreams bring unwanted thoughts and feelings that she wished were long forgotten.

Jeongyeon always has the same dream on that Sunday. The dream where she wakes up in her idol dorm again in the bed that she shared with Momo. Momo wasn't in it because she always woke up extra early for practice and schedules. She was alone in the room. She was always alone in the room.

Then she would wake. Alone in a room that always felt unfamiliar to her at first. The bed was too small and there was no indent in the mattress where her roommate would have been.

On Sundays, Jeongyeon is alone.

\---

All Nayeon can think of is the ever-approaching release date of her third solo album. She wrote every single song this time. All fifteen of them. But she wasn't so sure that the fans would enjoy the style she was going with this comeback.

Her last two albums were a mix of ballads and R&B tracks. Nothing was over the top. Everything was perfectly calculated to ensure the highest rate of sales, interest from fans and catering to her own style that she liked to listen to. This time, Nayeon had taken control over the production, recording and even some of the song composition. She wanted this to be different.

The thing is... it wasn't different at all.

All fifteen of the songs were written, composed and produced like bubble-gum-pop girl group songs.

It reminded Nayeon of what she had been... what she missed.

\---

"Today is a special day for Minatozaki-san, isn't it?" Sana knew that the topic was unavoidable. It was trending world-wide. Yet she still felt taken aback by the sudden transition in topic.

"Twice disbanded one year ago today with their spectacular final concert in Seoul! What does it feel like to think all the way back to your times with your members? It must feel so strange!"

Sana avoided it. In all honesty. She couldn't stand the memories from one year ago. She had tried time and time again to erase them all, keeping only the moments where she stood on stage next to Mina and Momo, listening to the cheers of the crowd. Nothing else mattered.

She had run away to Japan with Momo and Heechul as soon as they were no longer bound by their contracts, cutting ties with all members but Mina that she left behind her in Korea. She didn't want to know what they were doing or where they had decided to go. Her knowing or not knowing didn't matter.

_You can't change my mind, Sana. I'm done with this. It isn't my dream anymore._

"It is quite strange." She replied.

\---

Dahyun had writers block. She sat, staring blankly at her computer screen, the document open and blank, that stupid little cursor blinking at her like she was stupid. Her eyes drifted over to the time displayed at the top of her screen. 21:29.

She closed the laptop immediately, then groaned dramatically as the overwhelming impulse to play the song overtook her.

"No. I'm not going to. I'm not in the mood to cry." She scolded herself, plugging in her laptop to charge. Writing songs for the new groups and soloists at JYPE was really taking a lot out of her. She felt exhausted.

She couldn't focus. Every time she sat down with an idea in mind, her thoughts always ran wild... running to _her_. Always her.

\---

Mina was perfectly content. Living away from the life of a celebrity. Alone in a simple apartment with a normal job at a grocery store that gave her just enough money to survive. She had new friends from normal backgrounds. She didn't have people following her around (as much) anymore. She was just Myoui Mina now. Not Twice Mina.

No more cameras. No more performances. No more social media. No more hate comments. No more anxiety.

She was so content with this new life that she found herself in, that she almost forgot about Nayeon's comeback date. Almost. Until a notification popped up on her phone in the afternoon of its date.

**_Nayeon:_ ** _I'm releasing my album at 6pm tonight... it would be cool if you could give me some feedback if you have time. Thanks, Minari :)_

Feedback... that's all Nayeon ever contacted her for these days. She dismissed the notification. It wouldn't hurt her if she missed it this one time... right?

\---

Momo spent her mornings and evenings feeling sick and worried. She was unable to eat breakfast anymore after having thrown it up several times before. She would get ready for work quickly and quietly every morning, trying her best to avoid Heechul before leaving their house so he wouldn't see her like this.

_Was this how Mina had felt? All those years ago? All the time?_

Momo drove herself to her sister's dance studio, trying to keep her nerves down so she wouldn't crash.

_They're just the girls. Why is it so scary?_

Momo still had the invitations wrapped up in a piece of material at the end of their bed. All eight of them stared at her as she woke and went to sleep. They dared her to send them. They dared her to keep them.

Momo was torn.

\---

Tzuyu hates herself. Hates herself with everything in her body as she stands in front of the camera, each flash blinding her slightly. Each click getting on her nerves.

The outfit was itchy and short. The shoes were too high, barely allowing her to walk. The photographer was a pervert.

"Bend over a little more Tzuyu-ssi." He ushered her with his hand, and Tzuyu had no choice but to do as he said, or she would just be called difficult. His eyes grazed over her back side as she obeyed, and he clicked. "Very nice."

If Tzuyu had it her way, she would walk right up to him, remove her ridiculous heels and shove them up where the sun don't shine. But that would ruin her image. The image of a beautiful foreign Taiwanese goddess. Tzuyu was just a pretty face and she hated it.

She wanted to turn back time, just a little... just enough to stand on that stage with her girls one last time.


End file.
